


Moon Shot

by jedipati



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Historical Event, Moon Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: July 20, 1969.  Humanity watches as two men step on the moon for the first time.  And an angel and a demon watch with them.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115





	Moon Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this post](https://goodomensprompts.tumblr.com/post/189151311763/i-know-this-is-an-american-event-but-i-think-our) on tumblr. Enjoy!

“Angel! Angel!” Crowley burst into the (closed) bookshop with a shout.

Aziraphale looked up from his newspaper with a smile. “Crowley,” he said in return. 

The demon in question was practically dancing from foot to foot, so excited he couldn’t hide it.

“Angel, have you heard the news?”

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “I have. It’s tonight, isn’t it?”

“Very late,” Crowley said. “But they’re doing it, Angel! They’re doing it!”

“I know,” Aziraphale said, finally letting his own excitement show. “They’re really finally going to do it.”

“Nearly six thousand years, they’ve looked up into the sky, and at the moon, and now…”

Aziraphale smiled. “I blessed the rocket, did you know? Gabriel didn’t like it, but I said I was bringing hope to the entire world.”

Crowley laughed. “Come on we’re going to watch this with some people.”

Aziraphale let himself be towed out of the shop and down the street to a nearby pub. The pub normally had sports on the lone, static prone TV, but tonight it was tuned to BBC. Tonight, thanks to the angel and the demon in the crowd, it would work perfectly. 

Aziraphale and Crowley settled in to wait for the next few hours, eyes on the TV.

They both knew that the first moon walk would take place hours early, and it would be world changing.

As it grew later, the crowd thinned, but somehow louder. BBC was still broadcasting, later than normal.

Aziraphale was careful not to get drunk, he wanted to experience everything in this moment. The people around them were excited, anticipatory, and the positive emotions were quite enough to cause the angel to have jitters himself.

The demon at his table looked little better. “I remember, you know. I remember setting the moon into place.” He rambled. “I never thought they’d actually get to touch it too.” The demon lifted his glass- he was still on his first drink too. “To human ingenuity!” he called out.

The entire pub toasted with them.

At nearly 4am, everyone's entire focus was on the TV, as a lone figure stepped down from the lunar module, and onto the surface of the moon. “That’s one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.”

Crowley sat back hard in his chair as he watched. Aziraphale briefly glanced at him and was stunned to see his demon friend was crying behind his dark glasses. “Dear?” he asked quietly.

“It’s happening, angel. They’re finally stepping away from this ball. They’re growing, angel, can’t you see it?”

Aziraphale could. He could feel it in world, how this moment was going to bring hope to everyone who saw it. Change was coming, slow perhaps, but it was coming. And this one moment would inspire so many people. 

Imagine. Humans on the moon? Who knows what would happen next. Humans really were amazing.

Around the globe, humans watched. And the demon and angel among them watched with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of research, but any historical errors are my own.


End file.
